ET
by Drarrytheusinkableship
Summary: You're so hypnotizing Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating Leaves my body glowing They say be afraid You're not like the others They dont understand you Kiss me Infect me with your poison- E.T. Katy Perry
1. Dark Mark

A/N so this is pretty much my first story it has no beta because i find that process scary but it is needed so any takers? but ya i originally got this plot from E.T. by katy perry i absolutley love this song and find has a lot in common with this pairing so yeah i will have a scheduled posting time when i get reviews or if its put on alert well ya onwards with the story

Disclaimer:all characters belong to J.K. Rowling i just worship the ground they walk on

* * *

><p>He was quiet this year. Always in thought never on guard. He looked fragile and waiting for something. Sometimes so distorted not even a hit on the head from Professor Snape could bring him to.<p>

Harry couldn't help but notice this after the incident on the train to Hogwarts. He kept a close eye on him. Its seems nobody noticed how he wasn't even there anymore merely a body doing routine things.

They even bumped into one another and all he could say was "Sorry Potter" even Ron noticed something at that point. This lead Harry to following the boy with his invisibility cloak. After curfew Harry would always check the marauders map for his location and it would always disappear or he would be on top the astronomy tower.

He would follow Malfoy there every time but all he was doing was sitting there with a frustrated look and sometimes a glassy look in his eye like he was about to cry. Harry would just sit there and watch him and wait for him to do something but all he did was sit and sometimes pace but that was all.

At times he actually found it calming to just watch him. Draco (as he now called him he didn't even know when that happened) would sit knees to his chest shirt unbuttoned, just his trousers, his shoes would always be off. He ran his hand through his hair so much Harry was surprised it didn't start falling off.

Sometimes Harry sat straight across from him and it would look as if they were staring into each other's eyes. Harry now noticed he's eyes spoke his mind whenever he was thinking to deep his eyes were stormy grey, when he felt distraught the were such a beautiful silver, when he thought of something happy which wasn't often his pupils would get the slightest bit smaller.

Sometimes Harry would get there before him now figuring out what time he would get there. Today had really been terrible for him. For starters Ginny just couldn't stop going about how her and Dean were no longer together because really how was it his problem at all. Then Ron and Hermione were bickering again and Harry did not want to hear either of them moan and groan about the other. So today he sat straight across from Draco.

Draco had just entered. He kicked off his shoes and then went for the bottom of his sweater and began to pull it off. Harry couldn't help but look he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He stared at Draco's toned stomach and his eyes wondered a little further. During his visual journey he noticed something black upon Draco's arm. As the shirt kept going further and further up the image became clear to Harry. He gasped rather loudly which had caused Malfoy to look around the room and call out "Any one there?".

Harry ran as fast as he could. He could feel his heart break. Did he really just see that? He couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy was a death eater and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

A/N Reviews please it would really be appreciated :) thanks for reading


	2. Infatutation?

A/N Thank you guys so much for your reviews and favs :D they were more than i can ask for. These will be very short sorry but it will def pick up in a while sorry.

Disclaimer: *bows down to J K Rowling* I come bearing my first born child for rights to HP J.K.: Hell no. This is proof that i dont own and never will :...(

* * *

><p>Harry finally picked himself off the floor and walked back to his room. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He honestly couldn't believe he cared though. It was inevitable his father was a death eater so it made sense but somewhere deep inside him he knew Draco didn't want this.<p>

Everything was finally coming together. The reason Draco always disappeared or why he was never there mentally. His chest ached; he wanted to believe his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He couldn't catch a fucking break everything lead him back to the bloody war. Why did he have to be the chosen one? He was fucking 16 and never had a normal day in his life. First the Dursley's and then Voldemort. Dumbledore wasn't even helping he swore sometimes he thought all this shit was just his way of not having to face Voldemort. The bloody coward he wishes he could just leave everything and everyone behind. He loved Ron he was Harry's best mate but it just seemed like he wanted Ginny and Harry to be together and Hermione was always bugging him to study.

Those couple hours in the astronomy tower would let him forget about it all. It took the weight of the world off his shoulders. He needed that time. Loved that time.

Looking at Draco. Staring at his pale skin, his natural pale blonde hair, and his perfect grey eyes. Draco was stunning and looked so pure without that bloody sneer on his face.

Draco. What was once taboo is something he couldn't take his mind off of now. He felt an attachment to Draco or something else. There had to be a better word for it. Affection? Something a little stronger than that. Maybe it was just lust? He couldn't figure out what the base of his infatuation was.

Suddenly it dawned on him. Why even bother to figure it out if Draco didn't even care for him? He would rather see him dead than ever form any sort of relationship other than enemy with him. Enemies are what they _were_. Harry couldn't find an ounce of hate left in him for the blonde boy. How could this have happened? What was he doing? No matter what happened nothing good would become of this.

Harry finally tried to stop thinking and just sleep. He didn't need to fall asleep in first hour potions.

* * *

><p>AN Reviews help me plant tulips in my mental garden of happiness and follow me on twitter (cause im a loser who has one)and tumblr (sadly one of those too) Jealous_Whisper


	3. Stupefy

A/N thank you guys so much for reviewing and favoring and subscribing. I'm sorry this one is short too i promise it will progress. Also i guess i didn't make this make this clear and in every a/n i forget to do this okay they are in their sixth year, no unbreakable vow was made between Snape and Narcissa, and i have new found hate for Lucius and Bellatrix so beware. Any more questions and concerns please leave in a review or inbox me!Btw before i forgot idk if it goes but during this fic i was listening to Only Time by Enya.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a queen were i am her mere peasant that owns not a thing.

* * *

><p>It was around 8'o clock when Harry was debating with himself whether or not he should go up to the tower or not. He was sitting there with his invisibility cloak in hand and scrunched up in a little ball in his bed. He only had 5 more minutes to make up his mind. Before his roommates came in.<p>

Harry had been exhausted all day so his friends didn't find it odd that he wanted to go to bed so early. He finally pulled the curtains to side and got up put some spells around his curtains so no one could see if he was there. He threw on his cloak and made his way through the common room to the tower he pulled out his map and searched for Draco.

The mapped showed that Draco wasn't walking to the astronomy tower but to the Room of Requirement. Harry ran after Draco to see what was going on. He made It just in time to slip through the open door. He was watching Draco's every move.

Draco was walking to the very end of the room and pulled a curtain off of something. The curtain revealed a huge cabinet. Draco gave it a very disgusted look with all the dust on it and flying around him. He cautiously grabbed the handle and opened it ever so slowly with a face of horror. Harry stood behind him trying to look inside.

Draco looked down to see a feather and picked it up with a sigh of relief. He slumped down next to a wall and sat there like he did every day at the astronomy tower. Harry joined him sitting diagonally apart from him.

Draco had the most pained expression on his face. A tear drop slipped from his eyes and he let out a heavy sob. He didn't want this he was force fed all this bullshit about pure-bloods being superior and muggles being useless. He wasn't cut out for this shit. He knew he was all talk and no walk. But he had to be a bloody Malfoy. Not even his slytherin ability to be very cunning could get him out of this 1000 foot deep hole he's dug himself in.

He knew when the time came he would fail his mission. It would have been fine if he was only one that had to pay the price but the Dark Fucking Lord had his mother. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave her there. She had done so much for him. She nurtured him showed him love when all his father did was hate. This was all his father's fault. The coward. He was supposed to be a Malfoy yet when he spoke to the Dark Lord his words came out in syllables.

He couldn't stop the loud sobs and the tears from flowing. Dammit he was holding it in for months it was bound to let out eventually.

Harry was just watching. He couldn't stand the sight before him. Draco was once a arrogant little shit that cared for no one but himself but what sat in front of him was a boy scared of the big bad world around him. Harry wanted to wrap his arms around said boy and pull him close. Kiss him on his forehead and whisper in his ear that he could take the monsters away. His arms and fingers tingled just to wipe a tear drop away.

He could only guess what was going through Draco's head. His heart told him Draco didn't want this for himself. Harry wondered if he had a mission from Voldemort. He would need to find out and he doubt he would be able to directly from Draco if it upset him that much. But at that same time Harry realized he couldn't help Draco because why would he care? Why should he care?

They were always enemies. Right? Never friends not even acquaintances. Never spoke a civil word to each other their whole lives. So why did he fuckin want help? Make Draco feel better? Turn his bloody frown upside down? His heart throbbed at these new revelations. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? Then he tell let out a heavy sob knowing what the pain in his chest was for. He had fallen for Draco Malfoy.

But as soon as he got up to look around he noticed Draco watching him like he knew he was there. Then he had gotten up and pulled out his wand and shouted "Stupefy!"

* * *

><p>AN Idk if that was considered a cliffy but ya pretty pretty please can i get some reviews im sorry i never thought i would be one to beg for reviews but i just kinda wanna know how im doing with this fic please and thank you! Oh and also check out my humor fic Harry the Stoner which is obvious by the name a humor fic its nice to get away from the angst and plots that are plots. There is a plot but it doesn't seem much like a plot get me? Okay I'm rambling. Now REVIEW! or you will never get c the shagging which is why were all here.


	4. Mission?

A/N I'm sorry this took so long to update but school is closing and that actually leaves me with very little time to update because i write from my blackberry while I'm on the train on the way to school its where i actually get all my inspiration and ideas. so the most im gonna be putting out is 2 chaps a month or less very sorry but with no alone time and in a full house i never have time to think or even read updates for stories im following but ya i just hope whoever is following right now sticks with me during these next few months. Also it seems as if all these chapters are gonna be short i guess thats just how it was meant to be sorry :( i really hoped they would be longer as well I'm really disappointed but anyways sorry for all the babel lets just get reading.

Disclaimer:If owned it Sirius would live and him and Remus would snog all day but sadly i dont.

* * *

><p>Draco pulled the cloak off of him and through it to the side. What the hell was going on? Why was potter here in the first place? "What the fuck Potter stalking me are you?" He was waiting for a reply only realizing five seconds later Potter had been stupefied. He undid the spell and casted an experillarmus on Potter.<p>

"What the hell were you doing?" Draco was seething. He ran up to Potter fisted his hand in his shirt and shoved him against a wall. Harry couldn't stop the thoughts that were running through his mind. They were in such close proximity. He couldn't help but stare right into Draco. "Earth to Potter?" Oh shit what was he supposed to say? "Umm...I left a book in here?" " What a fucking lame excuse Potter what the hell could you be doing in here to forget a bloody book you git?"

Dammit he knew that was a lousy excuse maybe he could change the subject but to what? "Umm... what was in the cupboard?"

Shit Draco thought that meant he had seen him break down if he knew about the cupboard. "Don't ignore the bloody question why the hell were you in here in the first place?" Harry mumbled something very non-coherent. "Speak up Potter!" Pushing him hard against the wall. "I..I...I was following you?" He said sounding very unsure of himself. He chanced a glance at Draco and could see the burning anger in his dark grey eyes.

"And why are you doing that may I ask?" Harry didn't want Malfoy to know he knew he was a Death-eater. Oh just like old times he was back to surnames. Somewhere in his mind he probably thought they were friends or something and old rivalries. How to stupid was that part of him. So he finally pushed Malfoy away and started acting like himself again. "Malfoy get the fuck off me and why shouldn't I be following you your probably a junior death-eater by now?"

He noticed Malfoy lose his guard for a second and then put his famous Malfoy sneer back on. Shit! He really didn't want to do that but what the fuck was he supposed to say_ Hey Draco I've been stalking you for months now and watching you when you're alone and hey I think I might love you now let's run away from the whole bloody war together and elope_. Life could only be so perfect.

"And exactly what have you found?" More questions he couldn't answer. He didn't know if he should mention the cabinet again. "Well..umm..what was in the cabinet?" "Obviously nothing Potter!" His eyes were narrowed at Harry "Did you not see it or would you like another view maybe there'll be something special just for you." Draco sneer had turned into smirk. Imagine he did do that his Aunt Bellatrix would be so proud that crazy bitch.

Harry look terrified for a second what the hell was that supposed to mean? He wasn't stupid he knew it could be some sort of trap. "Hilarious for all I know you could be Harboring Death-eaters in there." Draco look terrified and stopped looking Harry in the eye. He turned towards the door and walked out the room.

A/N 2 so ya sorry again for short chapter and very long update and also thanks for your lovely reviews i loved them all but for some reason there is no reply link to the reviews so i couldn't reply individually and please review every time i get one my something in me goes zig zig with excitement hehe ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
